Cute Boys With Ugly Secrets
by kankuroadic
Summary: This is based off of pretty little liars! Language
1. Beginnings

_**Hannah=Sora**_

_**Emily=Roxas**_

_**Aria=Demyx**_

_**Spencer=Riku**_

_**Allison=Zack**_

_**Mellisa=Separoth**_

_**Mona=Wakka**_

_**Myia=Axel**_

_**Sean=Kairi**_

_**Ren=Tifa**_

_**Ben=Larxcene**_

_**Tobi=Namine**_

_**Jenna=Zexion**_

_**=Xigbar**_

_**Alright, just to hint on my yaoi needs, I have switched the girl characters to boys and the boys to girls with the exception of . This story will be different than the actual masterpiece by Sara Shepard. Spoilers! If you have read the books, you know who did it. If you didn't you'll find out. I wanted to put Reno in there sommewhere but he just didn't fit...So he will be my commentator! Love you Reno~ Reno: The feeling isn't mutual. Your first fanfic with FF characters and I wasn't in it! Me: It's ok, I'll have you in a nice ARR (AxelRoxasReno) fic. Reno: Promise?~ Me: Mmhm. Reno: Will I get to be the evil brother who pulls Roxas away from Axel and my smexiness will suduce him when he starts having second thoughts? Axel: Hey! Me: Ummm, sure? Reno: K! Love you again! Me: Oh goody! Cloud:Just get the story started already! Zack: CLOUDY-KINS! Cloud: Oh shit. Angeal: Is there something you need to tell me Puppy? Zack: No. Roxas: Oh dear God just start the fucking story! Me: K!**_

_** Beginnings **_

Zack, Sora, Roxas, Demyx, and Riku were the most popular 7th graders at the local Junior High. They were having their Summer sleepover that they always had after the last day of school.  
"I love Jessie Macartney's new movie." A small blue eyed, blonde haired boy remarked upon the subject.  
A raven haired boy looked back at him, "Not too much, Rox," The blonde quickly looked at him and directed his vision down to the floor.  
They got deeply involved in conversation when out of nowhere a loud bang came from the ceiling and papers came fluttering down. Roxas grabbed one and saw a drawing of him and Zack making out. All of the boys had a face of horror at the sight of the drawings they had caught.  
After a minute Zack stood up, "She cannot get away with this! Namine thinks she knows everything. Well, we'll show her!  
Sora spoke up, "Are you sure that that is such a good idea. I mean-."  
Zack scowled at him, "Do you go back to being the fat and ugly kid you were last year? That could be arranged you know." Sora fell silent. Zack started speaking again, "Now if anyone isn't too chiken, I've got an idea to take care of the problem." Zack explained how they were going to make an explosion of paint in Namine's art studio.  
After they had gotten everything set up Zack and Riku went over to the house across the street. They told Roxas, Sora and Demyx to keep watch back at their house. Out of nowhere there was a loud bang and a scream mixed with an explosion. Namine's art room was on fire and firemen were called. Her step-brother, Zexion, was being carried out to ambulences. These five boys had just gotten into a lot of trouble.

_**Reno: Eh. Me; It's slow cuz it's just starting. The next chappy will be longer.**_


	2. What Goes Around

_** I really should be finnishing my AMV for Dragon Con* but I like doing things last minute. They turn out better (If you're going, look for a very tall Zexion or a Ravenclaw Hermonie). Zack: Is this where I die? Me: Don't spoil the story before I start it! Riku: Honestly! Zack: Listen pretty boy-. Axel: Now you're starting to sound like Roxas. Roxas: Hey! Zack: Sorry, just getting into character. Roxas: And just what does that have to do with me? Riku: You're always thretaning me. Roxas: Just keep your pretty-boy ass away from my twin! If you hurt Sora I will gut you and then strangle you with your own intestines. Got THAT shit memorized? Riku: *Dies of fear* Roxas: Yeah bitch you better be scared! Me: If you two ladies are done with your cat fight.**_

_**What Goes Around**_

It had been three years since that night. Three years ago Zack Fair went missing. Two days since he was found dead. Today was Zack Fair's funeral.  
Sora woke up and sighed, he knew that he had no choice. He _had_ to go and see his 'friend' for the last time. Sora got up and inspected himself in the mirrior. His Bulimia had brought him a long way: He had lost 100 pounds and sure, he got dizzy sometimes, but it was worth it. The first year of High School he had gotten Kairi Tillings as a girlfriend after crushing on her for 3 years. Sora started to dig through his closet for something black; he threw out everything that was black when he couldn't keep his lunch for a few months. He finally decided on black skinnys and a black button down shirt. He looked in the mirrior and started put on just a tiny bit of black eyeliner, just to outline the color. Kairi always said how his eyes were stunning.

Demyx was awoken by the sound of his parents arguing; some things never change. Demyx jumped out of bed and pushed play on his radio. Music started blasting:

_The IV and your hospital bed.  
This was no accident, it was a therapeutic chain of events.  
This is the scent of dead skin on the linoleum floor.  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital.  
It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional.  
It's sure as Hell ain't normal but we deal, we deal.  
_Demyx smiled and started singing along (if you know the song, I will love you forever), just loud enough to drown out his parents. He was dancing around his room while getting ready. After 10 minutes, Demyx's mom was banging on his door: "Five minutes!" She yelled, barely audible over the music."Shit!" Demyx gasped as he started getting dressed. He scowled at himself the mirrior: he looked like an accountant (no offence to all those accountants/future accountants. I will give you a lot of money when I have to pay taxes). He turned off the radio and walked into the living room.

Roxas isn't, has never been, and never will be a morning person. That is why he was very annoyed to be woken up by a buzzing on his nightstand. Roxas put his hand on his phone and put the reciever to his ear. "Hello?"  
Axel silky voice radiated into Roxas's ear, "Finally, this is the third time I've called you. I know you don't respond well to alarm clocks, so I thought I'd give you a wake up call. Good morning, Foxy Roxy."  
If Axel could see the shade of red that creeped onto Roxas's face, he would have one of his signature smirks, "Thanks. Just hearing your voice makes me feel better. Not that was feeling sick to begin with, but I just might be after the funeral."  
Roxas could hear Axel chuckle, "I just have to come pay a visit afterword. A little tounge wrestling might help you feel better right? Oh, and I wish I could see that blush."  
Axel caught it spot on, Roxas was bright red, "We'll have to see. Anyways, I have to get ready. I don't want everyone at the funeral to see me in my Beiber boxers (Oh god, I have reached the point of no return 0.o)."  
Axel laughed again, "Of corse not, only I get to do that. That blush was a good one. Goodbye baby." With that, Axel hung up.  
Roxas smiled, bright red, and hung up. He sighed and got dressed.

Riku's alarm went off at exactly 7:00 am and Riku got right up and put on the clothes he picked out last night. He was all ready by 7:30. He got right in his car and was at the funeral house at 7:45. Perfectly punctual with no stress. Just like every other day of his life.

_** Sorry Riku's part was so short. I was drawing a blank. I just thought that he was suppossed to be effiecent so thats how his part would be? IDK actually.**_


	3. Contest notice not part of story

Hey bitches! I had a brainstorm! I'm stuck on every story so I will be holding contests! I will ask a question, and whoever gets the right answer will get to pick who I'm writing about. Example:

Are Fred and George Weasly twins?  
Answer: Yes Story:An AkuRoku PLEA$E!

See? Write the question, then your answer, and then the couple you want me to write about. Preferably yaoi (but it doesn't HAVE to be. It's just what I'm best at), from the following catagories:  
Naruto. Code Lyoko. Kingdom Hearts. Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. Final Fantasy Advent Children. Ouran Highschool Host Club, and anyothers as long as you ask first.  
They can be questions about anything, like what song is this. Mostly Harry Potter questions though (if you know about HP than me, you must've had a press conference with JK Rowling and your obbsession is waaaaay past unhealthy).If you want a specific theme of your story, give me a small summery but you can just let me decide. If I like the topic it might be mulltichapter if I don't (*cough* Zack X Cloud *cough* *cough) you will most likely get one chappy.  
So here is your first question: What is Draco Malfoy's mother's name? (starting easy)  
Please PM me the answer within 5 days!


End file.
